Severus Potter, an eventful transformation
by Clare123412341234
Summary: Harry learns never to trust Hermione Granger all the time, and drinks an unforgettable potion...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"POTTER!!" barked Snape, rushing towards Harry's desk, his cloak billowing out behind him. He slammed both his hands on Harry's small desk, and peered into his simmering cauldron. Harry sat as still as stone, feeling the stares of everyone around him on the back of his head.

"What's Potter done now?" sneered Draco, nudging Crabbe and Goyle, snickering and mimicking Harry's frozen stance. Parvati Patel let out a shriek of laughter which echoed off the stone walls, resonating loudly in Harry's ears.

"Potter," said Snape dangerously, "do you know what you have just done?" he looked into Harry's blank green eyes, and stood up triumphiantly. "Potter has just displayed an act of pure genius" he announced to the class, "Pure, idiotic genius. Since when do you mix Mandrake root with Unicorn hair if you haven't added-"

"Juice of Burnybean" Hermione whispered, groaning. "Harry, how could you have forgotten that? It's written on the board!" she whispered quickly.

"I think you should come and see me in detention on monday for this mistake, Potter. You can tidy up the store cupboard as you have wasted so much of my time and my efforts" Snape said harshly, spraying Harry's cheeks with flecks of spit. Without another word he wiped Harry's cauldron clean, and turned around quickly, brushing Harry's hand with his cloak. Harry gripped the sides of this cauldron tightly, his hands slowly turning white, muttering darkly. Hermione quietly loosened Harry's grip on the cauldron, and gave him a small flask.

"Here, drink this" she said, "I made it last lesson, it's a potion which cheers you up. Very tricky to make, but I think I got it right. It lasts for about a day, depending on how annoyed or upset you are". Harry took the small silver bottle, uncorcked it and downed it in one go.

"This had better not be anything bad, Hermione" he whispered, and suddenly froze at the look of terror on her face.

"Oh no" she breathed, and she took out a similar silver bottle. "Harry! Spit it out!" She grabbed his neck and flung him around, but Harry only gasped and prised her fingers away.

"Hermione! What are you playing at?" he croacked, rubbing his neck, "what did you just give me? I thought you-" he stopped, mid sentence, and suddenly felt a ripple of cold air go down his spine. His skin over his fingers started vibrating, started moulding into something else, the bones on his arms started to shrink to a smaller size, and he felt his hair on his head become thicker. He looked down at his legs and almost jumped out of his skin, they had become longer and ganglier. "Give me a mirror" he whispered at Hermione. She buried herself in her bag and produced a hand mirror. Harry took it quickly, and what he saw nearly made him scream.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!!" Hermione moaned, "I didn't realise. I was saving this for Malfoy, I forgot I still had it in my pocket!" Harry ignored her, staring at his reflection. The face which stared back out of the mirror was not Harry, but a younger, much younger version of Severus Snape.

"Hey Harry, don't worry about the potio-" Ron started saying, turning towards Harry. He caught sight of his face and yelped loudly, crashing his arm backwards into his cauldron, spilling its warm contents all over the floor.

"WEASELY!" barked Snape, "WHAT HAVE YOU-" he stopped. He stared at Harry, his eyes widening in shock. The whole class fell silent as Snape walked slowly towards their bench, his eyes filled with fury, his face turning white and his mouth beginning to shake. He prised open the empty silver flask which had contained the potion and sniffed it, his long beaky nose hovering over its mouth.

"Shape shifter potion. Become your worst enemy for a week, retain only your origional eye colour" he whispered. "I suppose this is Granger's doing." he stared at Hermione, who had her head bent down meekly and whose cheeks were beginning to flush pink. "Well Potter, I am honoured that I am your worst enemy. I hope you do enjoy this week, I will still be expecting you in detention." He turned away and called out loudly "would the rest of you bring me a sample of your potion. I will be expecting your essays on the use of..." Harry cupped his hands over his ears and groaned quietly. _How could this happen to me?_ He thought miserably, and he looked into the mirror again, staring at the pale faced, green eyed youth who was looking out at him.

Ron was still staring at Harry, a smile beginning to etch on his face. Harry turned towards him, and before he could open his mouth to say something Ron burst out laughing. Everyone was craning around to stare at Harry, and were whispering loudly. Parvati Patel stared at Harry, her mouth lopsided, her head tilted to one side, trying to figure out if it was an imposter or if it was really Harry.

"Can we get out of here?" Harry whispered, and quickly packed his bags with his books, trying to shield his face with his cloak but only succeeding in knocking his quill over. Ink splattered his face and his hands, and as he tried to mop it up he felt Hermione shaking with laughter beside him.

"What!" he snapped angrily, "this wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't given me the potion!"

"Nothing-" Hermione said through broken laughs, "just that now, you- you suit the p-p-art of Snape even better!" she said, tears forming at her eyes, her whole body shaking with silent laughter. Harry turned away from her, picked up his bag and stormed out of the classroom, not caring if he was called back in.

"Bye Severus! See you later!" people chanted at Harry on his way out. He ignored them, and hurried out of the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Walking through the corridors was a nightmare, and Harry tried in vain to hide his ink splattered face from onlookers who stared and pointed at him. His cloak barely reached his socks as his legs were so long, and he jumped the stairs in pairs, trying to get to the dormitory as fast as he could.

"ARGHH!!" he cried suddenly, as his foot got stuck in an invisible step which he normally knew to miss. His books flew out in front of him and his bag split open, papers flying everywhere. He hit the step with his head, feeling warm liquid trickling from his lip.

"Do you want some help there-" said a recognisable voice Harry knew. His stomach plummented as he looked up into the face of Cho Chang. She started as she saw his face, and stared at him with wonder. She looked at his eyes, her gaze travelling over his body. "Harry? Is that you?" she asked, holding out a hand for him to take. He gingerly stood up and tried to brush himself off.

"Yes" he said miserably, before summoning his belongings back to him. "Hermione gave me a potion to drink but she gave me the wrong bottle, so now" he gestured to himself "I have become my worst enemy for a week". Cho giggled loudly, and Harry felt his face redden. Why did he always have to act so awkwardly around her? She shook her head, and walked down the stairs, waving goodbye behind her and collapsing into laughter with her group of friends who all wanted to know who the newcomer was. _This is possibly the worst day of my life. _Harry thoughty miserably, and limped up the stairs, dragging his bag behind him.

He finally reached the Fat Lady's portrait, and mumbled the password before being let into the dormitory. He dumped his bags on the chair nearest to the fireplace, and looked up to see a banner suspended in mid air which read _"WELCOME SEVERUS POTTER!" _with a picture of Harry underneath. His face was scowling, and he tried to hide it with his hands. Harry grimanced, and heard Fred's voice travelling down the stairs.

"Severus! Just the man I wanted to see!" Fred cried joyfully, before taking a picture of himself next to Harry. "How did you get this potion? I need to see Granger about it, it could be a masterpiece for our new shop!" Harry just stared blankly at him, whilst George appeared suddenly behind Hary and said,

"You know, its quite an improvement Harry. I would be surprised if you don't have hordes of girls wanting to talk to you now!" Harry jumped up and chased George around the dormitory, sending hexes after him, which all bouned off the walls and shattered vases on the firplace. "Now now, Severus! That's not very sociable!" called out Fred, lazily flicking his wand at Harry, sending spurts of water at him. People formed a ring around them, chanting and laughing. Harry had George in a headlock, laughing and rubbing his head with his hand, when suddenly a tall woman entered the dormitory, her glasses askew and her hair ruffled.

"What is going on!" Professor Mcgonagall asked, "Who is responible for this" she gestured around her. She caught sight of Fred smirking, whilst Harry and George dived behind a chair. "Come out from behind the chair!" Professor mcgonagall said, and then waved her wand at it, "wingardium leviosa!". She caught sight of Harry and shrieked, the chair dropped precariously and Harry and George both yelped and jumped out of its way. She stood still, her eyes round and surprised.

"Well! Mr Potter, if I can see rightly? What kind of a prank do you call this? If Proffessor Snape finds out-"

"Oh he already has" said a calm voice behind them, and Dumbledore walked into the dormitory. Everyone gasped, and made way for Dumbledore to walk to Harry. His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses, and he chuckled quietly. "A neat trick of Miss Granger, don't you think? It's remarkable how much you resemble Severus. You're father would be most amused" he said, and stopped suddenly. Harry's eyes clouded over at the memory of his dad, and he dropped his head.

"Well folks! That's enough for today!" Professor Mcgonagall called out, and clapped her hands. Pupils filed away one by one, not wanting to miss out on the spectacle. She ushered them away, and turned back towards Dumbledore and Harry.

"Sorry Sir," murmered Harry, hastily wiping away tears which had formed at his eyes. He hated crying in front of people, especially Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't say anything, but knelt down and looked deeply into Harry's eyes.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure this week won't be too bad, just try and keep out of trouble if you can" he said with a small smile. "For all we know, it may be a rewarding experience to see through Snape's eyes. Now off you trot."

Harry sped away without another word. _This IS the worst day of my life! _He thought, and hurried away, vowing to write a long letter to Sirius about what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The moonlight broke through the clouds over Hogwarts like a knife through butter, softly illuminating the cracks and the crevices in the castle's walls. The cold wind blew soflty against the windows, and caressed the leaves in the trees, whispering through the forest. It blew past a curled up figure huddled against the steps by Hagrid's hut, resting its head on its knees. The figure stirred sleepily, and turned its head over on its knees.

Harry had sat there for nearly the whole night, not daring to stay in the owlery waiting for Hedwig's return with Sirius' letter lest someone came in and asked what he was doing. It wasn't a particularly chilly night, and so he had put his invisibility cloak on to escape the stares and the jeers aimed at him and ventured down to Hagrid's hut where he was sure no-one would be.

Just thinking about how he was going to survive the rest of the week as a younger form of Snape made his head ache, and he once again lifted his hand automatically to where his scar used to be before stopping in mid air having remembered he did not have it. _What happens if I don't transform back? If I'm stuck as Snape forever? _He asked himself, panicking.

"_Don't be stupid"_ a sneery voice said suddenly in Harry's mind, "_like I'd let that happen. It's bad enough teaching you as you are". _Harry snapped his eyes open and raised his head slowly, trying to keep quiet and resisting the urge to scream at the same time. _"What's the matter, Potter? Not used to having voices in your head yet?" _continues the sneery voice, thick with sarcasm.

_I'm going mad, I'm going mad!_ Thought Harry wildly, and tried to hit his head to see whether the voice would go.

"_No use Potter. You're stuck with this as I am. Hermione Granger didn't mention that our thoughts will be linked for as long as you are in my body; well," _the voice paused breifly, "_my younger body"._

_So does that mean you can always tell what I'm thinking? _Thought Harry, his heart beating uncontrollably quickly.

"_I always thought you were stupid, but really is this so hard to understand?" _snapped Snape's voice angrily. He sighed theatrically before saying, _"Let me spell it out for you, Potter. I-will-be-able-to-hear-your-thoughts-and-speak-to-you-for-seven-days. Let me correct myself, I do belive it is six days now it is past midnight". _

Harry remained in his frozen position, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide with fear and apprehension. How could it be that one of his worst enimies could see into his private thoughts for a whole week? The amount of information which Snape would get about Harry's life would be almost too much for Harry to bear.

_So do I hear what you think, too?_ Harry asked quickly

"_No," _sneered the voice again, _"I can control my thoughts, whereas you, Potter, cannot. It would be an idea to start trying, don't get me wrong," _the voice laughed quietly, "_hearing all about your fantisies about Miss Chang is entertaining, but knowing the whearabouts of Sirius Black is another matter altogether" _said Snape in his silkiest voice. _"Just imagine what would happen if that information leaked out Potter. Justice would finally be served". _

"NO!!" Harry shouted out loud, and suddenly cursed himself, hearing Hagrid shuffle in his hut, turning the light on and hushing Fang who began to bark loudly.

"_Well done Harry, now you have to deal with that Oaf" _said Snape, drawing out each syllable with his tongue. _"Have a nice evening Potter. Don't forget to do your homework, and don't even think about not turning up to detention. I'll be keeping a firm eye on you", _and just as quickly as it began, Snape's voice dissappeared.

Harry jumped up, not a moment too late as the door swung open and Hagrid appeared in his long boots with his umbrella pointed out in front of him, brandishing it like a torch, his wild hair bushed out and clumped to one side; he had obviously been sleeping a moment before.

"Who's there!" he said boldy, "I 'eard you! Com' out! No point in 'iding!" and he stepped heavily down the steps, inches from where Harry had pressed himself against the wall. As Harry breathed in to avoid touching Hagrid's left elbow, he swept the umbrella around to his left and it hit Harry full on in the stomach. He let out a cry of surprise, and ran backwards away from the hut, wildly jumping over logs and pumpkins. He heard Hagrid's cries behind him, but knew that if he stopped he would have too much explaining to do, and he would much rather keep the fact that Snape could see into his mind to himself.

Harry reached the edge of the forbidden forest and doubled over, panting heavily. _Great, _he thought, _now instead of Voldemort I have to deal with Snape inside my mind. _He straightened up, and slowly walked towards the castle, desperately trying to compose his thoughts away from Sirius and Cho, but the more he tried to think less about them the more he thought about them.

_I have to go and speak to Dumbledore! _Harry thought; just thinking about what would happen if Snape gave away where Sirius was hiding made his blood turn cold.

"_No point, Potter" _drawled the voice lazily, _"Dumbledore has already sworn me to secrecy about whatever I hear, so luckily for you," _Snape said, _"your fantisies and your secrets are safe with me". _

_Dumbledore knew! _Harry thought, _Why didn't he tell me? _

"_Just because Proffessor Dumbledore strangely trusts and values you at Hogwarts, doesn't mean he is going to tell you every single thing he knows, Potter. How familiar is the streak of arrogance which both you and your father share, nothing like your mother-" _the voice broke off, sounding slightly strangled and cracked.

_What? What did you say?_ Asked Harry, in vain. Snape had gone, leaving the small figure hanging in front of the castle entrance, a thousand unanswered questions going through his mind.


End file.
